This invention relates to a method for reducing the ash-content of lubricating oil containing ash-forming components. In another aspect this invention relates to a method for the treatment of used lubricating oils to obtain purified oil suitable for use as fuel oil, in grease formulations, or in the preparation of lubricating oil formulations.